


But all things change (let this remain)

by LadyCygnus (hernameisboxcar)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cavaleiros do Zodiaco, Cdz, M/M, MFCDZ, Portuguese, SS BR Takeover, poison ice
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisboxcar/pseuds/LadyCygnus
Summary: Os Cavaleiros de Ouro esperam pela invasão de Saori Kido e seus "cavaleiros" no Santuário. Dentre segredos e verdades, Camus e Milo passam os últimos dias antes da batalha que mudaria tudo no Santuário refletindo sobre os dois - e um futuro.





	But all things change (let this remain)

 

 

__ Hear the sirens, hear the sirens  
_ Hear the sirens, hear the circus so profound  
_ __ I hear the sirens more and more in this here town

(Ouça as sirenes, ouça o circo tão profundo   
Escuto as sirenes cada vez mais aqui nesta cidade)

  
"Com todos vocês aqui reunidos, posso começar a reunião. Bem, recebi uma correspondência de Saori Kido, a garota que clama ser Athena e, em sua carta, a garota diz que virá ao Santuário para tomar o poder. Como sabem, com ela encontram-se desertores do Santuário, cavaleiros de bronze que juntaram-se à ela e estão utilizando suas armaduras em benefício próprio. Caros Cavaleiros de Ouro, a ordem é para que eles não adentrem as Doze Casas, protejam este Santuário e Athena a qualquer custo!"  
  


"Senhor, quando recebestes esta carta? Estamos de prontidão desde já?"

"Camus, Aiolia trouxe consigo esta carta do Japão, quando fora enviado para avaliar a situação, mas há uma data; em sete dias a garota e seus “cavaleiros” chegarão ao Santuário."

 

"Mestre, por quê não os atacamos antes da chegada deles? Deixá-los adentrar o Santuário é uma afronta à honra de Athena…"

 

"Milo, " - Shaka interrompeu o grego - "compreendo sua ansiedade em defender o Santuário, mas acho que devemos ouvir o que o Grande Mestre tem a nos dizer. Pense na benevolência que o mesmo está oferecendo à essas crianças e, nessa sede pela proteção, você se esquece que cada um de nós também tem o direito de ensiná-los sobre respeito."

 

"Sem contar que você já teve sua chance de ensiná-los alguma coisa, certo Milo?" - Afrodite também resolveu responder ao grego, que parecia estar impaciente no salão.

 

"Perdoe-me, Mestre." - o Cavaleiro de Escorpião tratou de encerrar seu questionamento, mas para quem o conhecia intimamente, era visível sua irritação.

 

Assentindo com a cabeça, o Mestre continuou a reunião, detalhando seus planos e o que esperava de cada um dos Cavaleiros que compunham a elite dos bravos Cavaleiros de Athena. Ao final da reunião, o Mestre lhes deu um dia para visitarem Rodório e então se colocarem aos seus postos, não deixando as Doze Casas zodiacais - poderiam circular entre elas, mas não deixariam aquele local específico.

 

Um alarme metafórico soava na cabeça de cada um daqueles cavaleiros: havia a sensação de que vidas tinham um prazo - talvez as vidas deles mesmos? - e a certeza, para alguns, de que tudo aquilo era um circo. Alguns dos Cavaleiros ali presentes já sabiam quem o Mestre realmente era  - e participavam das reuniões secretas que o mesmo promovia - e outros sabiam da farsa que fora instaurada ali. Outros, como Shaka e Aiolia, sentiam a necessidade de demonstrar a lealdade por motivos diferentes - e Aiolia parecia estar diferente naquela reunião, algo não estava certo ali.

 

De qualquer maneira, o circo estava armado e a sirene que indicava o fim de uma era não parava de tocar.

 

-OOOO-

 

"Camus, me espera!" - Ouviu o loiro chamando, mas a cabeça estava tão absorta em pensamentos e estratégias que não percebeu que já havia sido chamado por algumas vezes. Estava caminhando pelos verdes jardins que contrastavam com as mitológicas escadarias das casas zodiacais do Santuário de Athena. Aquelas escadas presenciaram tantas histórias, tantas batalhas que, às vezes, o ruivo sentava-se nos degraus e imaginava o que havia passado por ali.

Lutas infindáveis, traições, amores impossíveis e possíveis, mortes… Às vezes, Camus visualizava-se nelas, relembrando diversos momentos de sua vida e a vontade de narrá-los para alguém o tomava por completo - tivesse ele o tempo necessário para escrever tudo em seus mínimos detalhes, ele o faria sem pestanejar. Mas, como o tempo não era um aliado, contentava-se em descrever seu cotidiano em alguns diários que guardava na Casa de Aquário, uma tradição que já acontecia séculos antes mesmo de seu nascimento  - quando criança e entediado, Camus (juntamente de Milo e Aiolia) decidiu explorar seu novo lar e, em seu quarto, no meio de tantos livros ali presente, encontrou alguns diários escritos por outros cavaleiros de Aquário e, ao lê-los (alguns deles foram seus companheiros quando voltou à Sibéria), decidiu continuar com a tradição.

 

"Camus, glike mu… Estamos indo agora para Rodório, achei que fosse nos acompanhar?" - a voz de Milo, num timbre mais abaixo que o normal, lhe tirou de seus devaneios e o termo carinhoso fez com que sua face enrubescesse automaticamente. 

 

Viu Milo sorrindo - não o sorriso sarcástico que estava acostumado, mas era um sorriso cheio de ternura, reservado para ele. 

 

"Sim, Milo. Me perdi em meus pensamentos de tal maneira que fiquei desconcertado." - Sorriu. - "Mesmo achando que não é uma boa ideia irmos à Rodório, me comprometi a ir com vocês…."

 

"Por quê não acha ser uma boa ideia, Camus?"

 

Antes de responder ao homem que lhe fizera a pergunta, Camus olhou para Milo, tentando se recompor e dar uma resposta adequada ao outro Cavaleiro que se fazia presente. Não precisava se explicar com Milo, já que o loiro dividia suas preocupações e questionamentos, mas ao espanhol que fazia parte da “fraternidade do Mestre”, precisava.

 

"Sinto que estou desprezando uma chance de articular planos e estratégias para conter os invasores, Shura."

 

"Por um acaso não confia nos planos do Mestre, Camus?"

 

"Claro que confio, Shura. A questão é que gosto de me preparar para missões com antecedência, estudar os pontos fracos dos adversários e assim tirar o melhor proveito da luta." - respondeu sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

 

"Um dos desertores é o garoto que você treinou, não? Cisne…?" - perguntou Aphrodite, que descia as escadas junto de Shura. Não havia nenhum tom que denotasse que o sueco estivesse especulando alguma coisa; na verdade, Camus reconheceu o legítimo interesse do Cavaleiro de Peixes.

 

"Sim, Aphrodite. Hyoga de Cisne foi um dos meus pupilos em Yakutsk. Contudo, eu não estava mais na Rússia quando ele fora ordenado cavaleiro, eu apenas enviei a carta orientando sobre onde a armadura se encontrava e a missão que o Mestre o incumbiu."

 

O sueco sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça. Havia muitas coisas sobre Aphrodite que poderiam parecer uma incógnita para quem não o conhecesse, mas Camus conseguia ler muito bem as pessoas ao seu redor e conseguia ver que Aphrodite não estava coletando informações com algum propósito e encontrava-se, na verdade, curioso.

 

"Espero que não esteja sentindo algum tipo de emoção à essa altura do campeonato, Camus. Apegar-se a um pupilo e saber que ele é um dos traidores não pode interferir em sua missão." - O espanhol respondeu, caminhando junto de Aphrodite.

 

"Shura, creio que isso não seria um problema, consigo separar as coisas. Minha lealdade é para com Athena e não para com um garoto que não consegue discernir uma falsa deusa da verdadeira!"

 

Camus manteve seu tom de voz desprovido de qualquer sentimento; Shura apenas o considerou, antes de seguir caminhando. Ao lado de Camus, Milo sentia seu sangue correndo quente em suas veias - ao perceber o estado do grego, o francês apenas depositou sua mão direita no ombro esquerdo do grego, num claro sinal para que ele se acalmasse. Milo, então, respirou fundo e olhou para o amigo à sua frente, a face já calma e impassiva. O ruivo contemplou o rosto do grego, admirando suas feições - os amendoados olhos azuis, sempre tão cheios de vida; o nariz um pouco arrebitado, os lábios carnudos, bem desenhados…. Milo sorriu ao perceber o olhar do francês na direção dos seus lábios e, quando deu um passo na direção do mesmo, ouviu Shura os chamando.

 

Camus sorriu mas, antes de descer a escadaria, a mão que encontrava-se no ombro de Milo passeou por seu ombro, seguindo em direção ao rosto do escorpiano, os dedos acariciando seus lábios. Sentiu um beijo na palma de sua mão e o corpo ser tomado por um sentimento inexplicável.

 

"Vamos?"

 

O ruivo assentiu com a cabeça, andando ao lado do loiro.

 

\--

 

Ao voltarem de Rodório no início da madrugada, um pouco inebriados, não conseguiam se conter. As mãos passeavam pelos corpos ainda vestidos, puxando os itens de roupa que atrapalhavam o contato de suas peles ardentes, jogando-os pelo chão dos aposentos do escorpiano. Quando finalmente as vestes ofensivas foram completamente descartadas e os corpos nus se encontraram, Camus não conseguiu segurar um gemido de alívio e, engalfinhando sua mão nos longos cabelos loiros e ondulados da nuca de Milo, puxou-o para perto de si, devorando os lábios do grego que não protestava. 

 

Milo deixava-se ser levado pela urgência de Camus, embriagado pelo vinho consumido e pelo fervor que emanava daquele que muitos diziam ser tão frio quanto as geleiras - ah, tão enganados, pobres mortais! 

 

Cada beijo, cada mordida, cada arranhão o deixava mais excitado, submisso aos desejos do aquariano. Na cama, sendo preparado pelas mãos hábeis do francês, Milo simplesmente não conseguia conter-se e cada suspiro e gemido reverberava em seu quarto - e no corpo do ruivo.

 

"Camus, ung… oh."

 

Quando finalmente foi penetrado, Milo olhou nos olhos do francês e esticou seu braço para trazer o rosto do francês para perto do seu. Dentre beijos molhados e estocadas suaves para deixar que o corpo do grego se acostumasse à invasão, Camus sentiu a mudança na urgência que sentia - não era mais algo que tomava seu corpo de forma animalesca e sim algo que ele queria que durasse por muito tempo. Diminuiu a intensidade dos beijos, a mão esquerda procurando a mão direita de Milo, entrelaçando os dedos e os quadris movimentando-se vagarosamente, em movimentos sinuosos.

 

As pernas de Milo envolveram sua cintura, os tornozelos cruzando-se em suas costas, numa tentativa de ancorar seu corpo para ou forçar Camus a mover-se mais rápido ou mover seus quadris de encontro aos do ruivo.

 

"Shhhh, quero que a gente sinta esse momento, Milo. Sem pressa, sem preocupações… Somos só nós dois: você… e  eu."

 

O pedido de Camus surtiu algum efeito em Milo que, mais uma vez, se entregou ao aquariano. O francês mordia seus próprios lábios; a figura de Milo, se contorcendo de prazer o tirava do sério. O rosto do grego transparecia todo o prazer que sentia, Camus sabia que suas estocadas estavam massageando a próstata de Milo -  a cadência do ritmo aumentou e diminuiu por várias vezes até que, sem conseguir segurar-se mais, Camus continuou a penetrar o corpo quente de Milo; seu membro pulsando e seu corpo começando a tremer, perdendo o ritmo e, então, despejando-se no preservativo que era a única barreira entre os dois corpos.

 

"Milo… Je… Je vais t’aimer pour toujours."

 

"Camus, Camus..."

 

Mesmo consumido por um orgasmo arrebatador e com o corpo sendo tomado pela oxitocina, Camus não conseguia parar: esperou quase um minuto até recobrar o fôlego e, tomando Milo em suas mãos, masturbou-o até que o grego chegasse ao clímax, sentindo o líquido viscoso derramando em sua mão e molhando os ventres dos dois.

  
  


_ Let me catch my breath to breathe then reach across the bed _ __   
_ Just to know we’re safe, I am a grateful man _ __   
_ The slightest bit of light and I can see you clear _ __   
(Deixe-me ter fôlego para respirar e então alcançar o outro lado da cama   
Apenas para saber que estamos seguros, sou um homem agradecido   
Uma fresta de luz e eu posso te ver claramente)

  
  


Assim que sua respiração voltou ao normal, Camus não conseguia parar de fitar o loiro que estava ao seu lado, estirado na cama. O peito ainda arfava buscando por ar, a pele bronzeada ainda estava em rubor, as marcas das mordidas bem visíveis. Não havia mais ninguém que provocava tamanha emoção em Camus e ele era grato por saber que Milo o compreendia mais do que ninguém, que o grego era uma âncora e, ao mesmo tempo, um espaço seguro que poderia confiar. 

 

A luz da lua iluminava parte do quarto, em especial o rosto do grego. Pode ver claramente quando ele abriu os olhos, ajustando-se à claridade e procurando pelos olhos castanhos de Camus.

 

"Toujour?" - a voz embargada lhe perguntou, confirmando o que tinha escutado.

 

"Pour toujour et à jamais, Milo."

 

Com o corpo, cruzou a cama até onde o grego estava, tomando seus lábios em um beijo casto, mas intenso.

  
  


_ Have to take your hand, and feel your breath _ __   
_ For fear that someday this will be over _ __   
_ I pull you close, so much to lose _ __   
_ Knowing that, nothing lasts forever _ __   
(Tenho que pegar sua mão, sentir sua respiração   
Por temer que algum dia isso terminará   
Puxo você para perto, tenho tanto a perder   
Sabendo que nada dura para sempre)

  
  
Deitado sobre o peito do grego, Camus tentava memorizar todo aquele momento, tudo o que sentia - sem aquela análise frequente sobre seus atos. Permitira-se sentir todo aquele momento, como parte de uma lembrança que permaneceria com ele, como se aquilo pudesse anestesiá-lo das lutas que estavam para explodir no Santuário.    
  


Mesmo que não quisesse, acabou por analisar o instante: havia sido treinado para dar a vida por uma deusa que não conhecera e que sabia que não estava no Santuário; sabia que Aiolos fugira com a recém-chegada Athena para escapar de alguém. Se tivesse que dar a vida por alguém ou por algum ideal, seria pelos próprios ideais - e por Milo.   
  


Não tinha medo de perecer em batalha, mas dentro do esquife de gelo que mostrava ao mundo, havia uma pessoa que tinha sentimentos e que queria que certos aspectos de sua vida pudessem durar para sempre. Antes de reconhecer os sentimentos que nutria por Milo, Camus recusava-se em conciliar a ideia que poderia ter sentimentos de qualquer natureza; regozijava em sua solidão e no fato de sentir-se completo. Ao perceber que o grego tinha chegado e lhe arrebatado, tudo mudara.

 

_ I didn’t care, before you were here _ __   
_ I danced in laughter, with the ever after _ __   
_ But, all things change, let this remain _ __   
(Eu não me importava antes de você estar aqui   
Eu dançava feliz, com o “para sempre”   
Mas tudo muda, deixe que esta permaneça)

 

Um desses aspectos que o francês queria que durasse para sempre roncava embaixo dele, alheio às análises do ruivo. Sorriu e deixou esses pensamentos de lado, entregando-se ao cansaço. 

 

-OOOO-

 

Tinham cinco dias até a chegada de Saori Kido ao Santuário e, em conjunto, resolveram que treinariam. Para alguns outros Cavaleiros de Ouro, treinar significava que eles não acreditavam em sua própria força, para alguns, era uma chance de usar o tempo e discutirem entre si o que estava acontecendo. Mu aproveitava o tempo que tinham para passar informações sobre os cavaleiros de bronze. Aiolia teria mais informações, mas ele somente saía da Casa de Leão para encontrar-se com o Grande Mestre. Havia algo realmente que não se encaixava nesta história.   
  


Mesmo com toda informação fornecida por Mu, Camus pensava em Hyoga: sabia de todo o potencial do pupilo e, sabia qual era o ponto fraco do mesmo. O francês tinha uma afeição por seus pupilos - não era a vaidade de vê-los terem sucesso como futuros cavaleiros, mas sim uma afeição por vê-los crescendo, por ter feito parte da vida deles. Sentiu muito a perda de Isaak e sabia que sentiria a perda de Hyoga caso algo lhe acontecesse, mas tinha plena ciência de que os ideais pelos quais o russo lutavam eram os certos. Preocupava-se com os laços de Hyoga para com a mãe já morta; tentou ser compreensivo no começo, mas sabia que aqueles sentimentos só atrapalhariam o mais novo - e foi por isso que afundara o navio em que Natassia se encontrava.

Quando Mu lhe contou sobre as batalhas já travadas pelos cavaleiros de bronze, Camus voltou a se preocupar com o garoto - pelo jeito, ele ainda não superara a morte da mãe. Em particular, durante uma sessão de sparring com Milo, comentou com o grego que preocupava-se com o pupilo, especialmente porque sabia que as emoções de Hyoga atrapalhariam sua performance e que o Mestre interferiria nas lutas, de alguma maneira.

"Camus, temos alguns aliados, mas é impossível planejar alguma coisa com antecedência. Você, como o melhor estrategista dentre nós, já deve estar pensando em alguns possíveis cenários, não?"

"Sim, Milo… mas sabes que não posso falar muito, não?"

 

Continuaram o aquecimento, mas Milo percebera que Máscara da Morte os observava. Para desviar a atenção que atraíram, ambos começaram a discutir técnicas de combate. Após o término dos treinos, alguns dos cavaleiros de ouro foram convocados ao salão do Mestre. Camus estava dentre os nomes chamados, mas Milo não. 

 

Ao passar por Peixes, Camus notou que Aphrodite parecia estar lhe esperando. O loiro andava bem introspectivo durante aqueles dias; diferente, observador. Óbvio que Camus sabia que ele era próximo do Mestre do Santuário, mas havia algo nele que não era somente uma devoção cega, era algo protetor. Aphrodite havia sido mandado à Ilha de Andrômeda, numa missão para exterminar os inimigos do Santuário e, após seu retorno, as conversas com o Mestre tornaram-se bem mais frequentes.

 

"Boa noite, Aquário. Vejo que vai encontrar-se com o Mestre…"   


"Sim, Aphrodite. Boa noite para você também. Concede-me a passagem para o templo  do Mestre?"   


"Sim, Aquário… Camus… "- percebeu a hesitação do sueco e dirigiu-se a ele, que  permanecia sentado em uma poltrona de vime. O olhar desviou-se dos olhos de Camus, fitando rapidamente as escadas que garantiriam a passagem para o templo do Mestre. - "Camus, ele está benevolente hoje."

 

Viu o loiro sorrir rapidamente, voltando sua atenção para o jardim onde cultivava suas rosas, que eram tão belas e mortais quanto o homem à sua frente.

 

"Obrigado, Aphrodite. Mais uma vez, boa noite."

 

Não esperou por uma resposta, mas o adjetivo usado, “benevolente”, lhe fazia pensar nas possibilidades e o que elas representavam. O Mestre mudava de personalidade constantemente, “benevolente” poderia significar desde o sentido literal da palavra quanto o metafórico. Respirou fundo e seguiu em frente, mantendo sua impassividade. O Mestre não poderia saber que ele prezava por Hyoga.

 

_ Hear the sirens, covering distance in the night _ __   
_ The sound, echoing closer, will they come for me next time? _ __   
(Ouça as sirenes, cobrindo distâncias na noite   
O som, ecoando mais próximo, eles virão me pegar na próxima vez?)

  
  


"Seja bem vindo, Camus." - Ao perceber que o cavaleiro de Aquário estava prestes a se ajoelhar, com o intuito de reverenciar o Mestre, Saga prontamente tratou de impedi-lo. - "Não me reverencie, Camus."

Tal ato não passou despercebido por Camus, que também notara a diferença no tom da voz do Mestre, além dos cabelos do homem à sua frente estarem mais claros também.

 

"Vossa Santidade requisitou por minha presença diante do senhor e aqui estou. Em que posso ser útil?"   


 

"Ah, Camus, sempre tão cordial! É tão gratificante ver o quanto você cresceu e o quão forte se tornou!" - O francês conseguia perceber a veracidade do homem em sua voz; lembrava-se de como o Mestre costumava reunir-se com os mais novos, ajudando-os com seus treinos e até mesmo com a educação dos mesmos. Lembrava-se de como Aiolos e Saga eram essenciais nestas tarefas e como os dois pareciam os irmãos mais velhos de todos os outros cavaleiros. Sentiu-se nostalgico e, por um momento, conseguiu compreender os sentimentos de Hyoga.   


"Obrigado, Mestre."   


"Camus, há tantas coisas que eu queria lhe dizer, mas, a mais importante por agora, dada a iminência de uma batalha sangrenta, é a de que existem coisas que eu gostaria de ter feito de outras maneiras… ou não tê-las feito de maneira alguma. Conversando com cada um dos cavaleiros de ouro aqui presentes, tive a sensação de que há uma certa desconfiança no que diz respeito às minhas decisões e eu os entendo…" - sentado numa poltrona, ele observa tudo ao seu redor. Camus continuou a fitá-lo, considerando tudo o que ele dizia. - "Não gostaria de mandá-los ao campo de batalha para enfrentar adolescentes, principalmente quando você foi o mestre de um, Camus…"   


"Mestre, com todo o respeito, é muito doloroso sim. Passei seis anos zelando por esses dois garotos, prezando pela formação deles como Cavaleiros de Athena… Mas, se Hyoga resolveu rebelar-se contra Athena e o Santuário, há um preço por esta traição. Quero assegurar-lhe que não há nada a temer, a lição será dada."

"Sempre sensato, Camus… Pense sobre isso que me disse, sobre a lição."   


"Perdão…?"   


"Há uma lição, um ensinamento… Camus, por favor, pense nisto. Pense que você ainda é o mestre de Hyoga e…" - a voz do mestre mudava de tom e o mesmo parecia inquieto - "pense que vocês têm uma lição e um ensinamento a passar para estes garotos. Eu não tenho" - a respiração do mesmo começava a falhar e Camus se levantou de onde estava, indo em direção ao mestre - "Não, por favor, me ouça atentamente. Eu não tenho tempo, não posso lhe explicar, mas pense no que eu acabei de dizer a você. Existe… uma… última… lição."   


"Mestre, há alguém que o senhor quer que eu chame? Por favor, o que acontece?" - Embora sempre fleumático, Camus sentiu-se abalado pela cena que se desenrolava à sua frente. Procurou manter a calma, fingindo que aquilo nada causava nele.   


"Aquário, se não se importa, retomemos esta conversa mais tarde. Saia daqui, por favor. Não diga nada, apenas saia."

 

Sem assentir ou dizer alguma palavra, Camus virou as costas e saiu andando calmamente. Sabia que havia algo estranho com o homem com quem conversava, tinha inúmeras provas de que ele não era Shion, o Mestre que lhe acolheu ao chegar ao Santuário de Athena; sabia que a escolha do novo Mestre aconteceria após a chegada de Athena - as possibilidades estavam entre Aiolos e Saga, mas Aiolos estava morto e Saga desaparecido. Juntando os pedaços da história - além de outras provas -, qualquer pessoa conseguiria enxergar que o novo Mestre era, na verdade, Saga, mas as mesmas pessoas que o admiravam tinham consciência do grande poder que o geminiano possuía. 

 

Todos admiravam Saga, ele mesmo incluído. Lembrava-se de como tanto ele quanto Aiolos tratavam os mais novos, de como ambos zelavam por eles - aliás, eles dois foram os modelos que inspiraram Camus a ser um mestre digno e firme com Isaak e Hyoga - mas ele não sabia a extensão de toda a história: estaria o irmão gêmeo de Saga, Kanon, incluído nesta farsa? Quais cavaleiros, tirando Máscara da Morte, Shura e Aphrodite, sabiam de tudo isso? E, aqueles que sabiam, por quê se aliaram a Saga?

 

Antes de descer as escadas que o levaria de volta aos templos, escutou barulhos de objetos quebrando e do grito sentido de Saga - quer dizer, do Mestre. Pensou que se ainda estivesse no mesmo recinto, talvez já tivesse sido eliminado, já que as palavras do Mestre eram uma clara contradição da guerra que o mesmo propusera.

 

"Camus?" - Não percebeu que já havia passado de seu templo zodiacal e que estava em Escorpião. A voz de Milo parecia preocupada, assim como sua expressão - "O que aconteceu?"

 

Não conseguia entender como fora parar ali, mas agradeceu aos deuses por ter sido encontrado por Milo. Respirando fundo, pegou na mão do grego e o conduziu para uma área um pouco mais afastada, mas nas redondezas da casa de Escorpião: como quase em todos os templos das Doze Casas, as áreas construídas possuíam jardins cujos limites eram a encosta da colina onde as edificações dos guerreiros mais poderosos de Athena ficavam; tal encosta possuía uma vista ampla de todo o Santuário e do Mar das Estrelas.   


  
Milo o seguiu sem nada entender e sentou-se ao lado de Camus quando o ruivo pôs-se ao chão. Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro quando finalmente Camus começou a falar.

 

"Sabe, Milo… quando eu aceitei ser mestre do Isaak, no princípio eu me perguntava o quê estava fazendo por ali. Eu não queria ter a habilidade ou a paciência de zelar por crianças, mas isso era mais uma desculpa minha para evitar lidar com pessoas e baixar minha guarda. No final das contas, eu gostei da experiência e criei laços que eu realmente não imaginaria criar. Eu queria ser um pouco para aqueles garotos do que as pessoas aqui foram pra mim."

 

Milo nada disse, apenas virou-se para Camus, que continuava a observar o céu.

 

"Eu tive boas experiências aqui no Santuário, antes de voltar à Yakutsk para concluir meu treinamento. E, durante o tempo que eu passei aqui, depois de finalizar o período na Rússia e me vi com você, tive medo de tantas coisas…"   


"Eu estou bem aqui do seu lado, não?" - Milo viu Camus estender sua mão com a palma para cima e, sem hesitar, juntou as duas, entrelaçando os dedos dos dois. Camus respirou fundo e continuou a falar.   


"Sim, está e eu sou grato, muito grato por isso, Milo. Eu não sou fácil, você não é fácil, mas por várias vezes eu achei que nossos desentendimentos nos levariam ao fim. E nunca foi isso... nunca."

 

_ For every choice, mistake I’ve made  _ __   
_ It was not my plan to send you in the arms of _ __   
_ Another man _ __   
_ And if you choose to stay, I’ll wait, I’ll understand _ __   
(Por cada escolha e erro que eu fiz   
Não era meu plano em te mandar para os braços   
De um outro homem   
E se você escolher ficar, eu esperarei e entenderei)

 

Já deitados na grama lado a lado e observando as estrelas em silêncio, Camus pensava em tudo o que Saga lhe falou.

 

"Vi Castor hoje e, mais uma vez, tenho certeza daquilo que há anos pensamos."   


"Ele te chamou no templo, Camus?"   


"Sim." - A conversa entre os dois acontecia em tons suspirados, pelo medo de alguém escutá-los. Camus aproveitou-se do momento e se aproximou de Milo, envolvendo-o em seus braços para evitar qualquer suspeita de que conversavam sobre Saga. - "Castor estava nostálgico, a voz diferente e parecia arrependido. Me pediu para passar uma lição aos jovens de bronze."   


"Sabe que eu acho que essa escolha de apelido é muito óbvia, não?" - Após algum tempo de silêncio, isso foi a única coisa que Milo conseguiu falar. Camus sentou-se na grama, olhando indignado para o loiro.   


"Sério? É isso o que tem a dizer?"

  
Milo sorriu, sentando-se na grama e posicionando-se atrás de Camus, apoiando seu queixo no ombro do ruivo e afastando os fios acobreados do pescoço do aquariano. Antes de começar a falar, encostou seus lábios na junção do pescoço e ombro do amante, num misto de beijo e carinho.

 

"Camus, eu concordo com ele. Nós… me dói admitir isso em voz alta, mas nós conseguimos ficar sob o domínio de Castor por todos esses anos porque, apesar de poderosos, não somos tão poderosos quanto ele mais três cavaleiros de ouro. Não conseguiríamos derrotá-los e, o que podemos fazer à essa altura é garantir que Athena esteja a salvo. Os garotos que a protegem precisam dessa orientação e seremos nós que estamos dispostos a ensiná-los. Eu sei que você se preocupa com o Hyoga, mas vamos garantir que essa batalha também nos ensine alguma coisa e que Castor se revele… É um tiro no escuro, mas há muitas coisas que essa batalha revelará e que mesmo nós, a elite de Athena, não tem ideia. Como você mesmo diz, as escadarias desses templos já viram de tudo e a história tende a se repetir e nós aprenderemos desta vez, certo?"

  
Respirando fundo e movimentando o pescoço para o lado, com o intuito de fazer um convite silencioso a Milo, Camus concordou com o grego - e o grego era muito bom em comunicação não verbal. 

 

_ It’s a fragile thing, this life we lead _ __   
_ If I think too much I can’t get over _ __   
_ Whelmed by the grace, by which we live our lives _ __   
_ With death over our shoulders _ __   
(É uma coisa frágil esta vida que levamos   
Se eu pensar muito não consigo superar   
Soterrado pela graça com a qual vivemos nossas vidas   
Com a morte pairando sobre nossos ombros)   
  
  


"E quando nossas vidas não foram um tiro no escuro, Milo?"

 

Sentia os lábios úmidos do loiro percorrendo por seu ombro, beijando cada uma das sardas que ali estavam expostas graças à túnica folgada que vestia. Sentia-se adorado e reverenciado pelo grego; as costas coladas ao peito do outro deixavam-no sentir as batidas cadenciadas do coração de Milo.

 

"Sempre foram, Camus. Tudo sempre pareceu frágil e distante, mas tanto você quanto eu aprendemos a lidar com essa situação e com os obstáculos que nos foram impostos… quando você partiu para treinar os garotos, eu não sabia o que fazer da minha vida. Quer dizer, no aspecto pessoal. Eu tentava não pensar, eu tentava ignorar, mas eu não conseguia… até conseguir a permissão do Mestre para te visitar e acertar nossa situação, foram muitas noites mal dormidas, treinos exaustivos e reclusão." - Encostou sua testa nas costas do ruivo, cingindo os braços ao redor do torso do francês. - "Eu tento não pensar, sabe? Eu te tenho aqui e agora e o medo de te perder subitamente me faz entrar em pânico e eu não quero pensar…"

"Eu também não, Milo… Me desculpe, não foi minha intenção. Somos guerreiros, há coisas que esperam de nós: força, sabedoria, destreza, desprendimento… mas somos humanos também e todas essas qualidades também têm tem seus lados negativos. Não vamos pensar, certo?"

 

Ainda recostado sobre o peito do grego, Camus pode sentir o coração do mesmo disparando quando ele lhe confessou seus medos. Milo era um homem que não vestia uma máscara, seus sentimentos sempre foram transparentes para qualquer pessoa que o conhecesse, fosse inimigo ou não. Continuou reclinando-se até o grego deitar novamente sobre a grama e virou-se ainda rodeado pelos fortes braços, erguendo-se até a altura do rosto do grego, cujos olhos encontravam-se fechados - mas podia ver que os cílios claros continham resquícios de lágrimas. Sem cerimônia alguma, levou o polegar às pálpebras fechadas, tentando secá-las. Continuou, com a ponta dos dedos, a percorrer o rosto de Milo, desenhando e memorizando aqueles traços que tanto admirava e, por fim, beijou a testa do homem que amava.

Qualquer resquício de dúvida ou medo da batalha que estava por vir foi lançada ao espaço quando Milo abriu os olhos e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso que Camus sabia que era só para ele e mais ninguém.

 

"S’agapó, Camus."

"S’agapó, Milo."

 

_ Want you to know, that should I go _ __   
_ I always loved you, held you high above, true. _ __   
_ I study your face, the fear goes away. _ __   
(Quero que você saiba, que caso eu parta   
Eu sempre te amei, te mantive no topo, de verdade.   
Estudo a sua face, o medo vai embora)

  
  
  
  
  


-OOOO-

 

Treinos, estratégias e preocupações divididas entre poucos - e a portas fechadas. Apesar do clima de vitória que alguns tentavam passar, a energia que pairava sobre o Santuário era exatamente contrária àquela espalhada de maneira quase que autoritária do campo sagrado de Athena. Tinham somente mais dois dias antes da chegada de Saori Kido e os jovens que lutavam por ela.

 

Camus e Milo eram dois que vestiam as máscaras da vitória com uma certa cautela, mantendo pensamentos críticos para eles mesmos, evitando até mesmo dividir pensamentos em voz alta - talvez fosse a maneira que acharam para se resguardarem do medo de algo acontecer com eles. Sabiam que eram poderosos e habilidosos guerreiros, mas havia a vulnerabilidade de serem humanos e não deuses imortais: a benevolência de Athena era um contraste à bipolaridade do Mestre, poderiam ser atacados pelo próprio caso o mesmo percebesse as hesitações e dúvidas que tinham em seus íntimos.

 

Naquele entardecer, Milo dirigiu-se à casa de Aquário - era a última noite em que poderiam circular pelos templos e teria essa última noite com Camus. Ao subir as escadarias, pode perceber o quanto o céu estava cheio de cores, algo que lembraria para sempre. Os tons que tingiam aquele céu se completavam, formando algo próximo à uma pintura que meros humanos não conseguiriam reproduzir - nem mesmo os mais habilidosos e renomados artistas deste mundo. Seu corpo exalava uma fragrância de eucalipto, deixada pelo sabonete que usara no banho; os cabelos úmidos e soltos caíam pelas costas largas, a roupa clara e nova contrastava com a pele queimada pelo sol. Camus o esperava em seu templo; a túnica azul estava entreaberta, os pés descalços e o cheiro do óleo essencial de canela tomavam o ambiente - e as narinas de Milo, deixando-o tonto. Sorriu, cruzando os poucos metros que o separavam de Camus.

 

Nada disseram, apenas se observavam como se quisessem memorizar as feições um do outro. A pele alva do francês, maculada por algumas cicatrizes de batalhas e treinamentos, parecia reluzir e Milo levou sua mão até o braço esquerdo do amante, tocando-o e sentindo sua pele - escorregadia, por causa do óleo que o mesmo usara na pele. Os lábios de Camus se curvaram num sorriso tímido, os olhos castanho-avermelhados se estreitaram e o francês pendeu a cabeça para o lado, procurando pelos olhos azuis do grego.

 

"Vem…?"

 

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça, deixando-se ser guiado pelo francês ao seu quarto. O aposento, impecavelmente organizado, tinha algumas velas acesas espalhadas e a cama estava feita, com os vários travesseiros milimetricamente colocados - os travesseiros eram um dos poucos luxos que Camus se permitia ter; gostava de tê-los ao seu redor. O francês levou as duas mãos até a face de Milo e cruzou a distância que havia entre eles, umedecendo os próprios lábios antes de tomar os do grego. O beijo, que começou como algo inocente, logo tornou-se quente, cheio de desejo.

 

Mãos fortes e calejadas começaram a percorrer pelos dois corpos, puxando, arranhando e acariciando; as línguas e os lábios se exploravam, as respirações já estavam ofegantes e as ereções dos dois homens começavam a serem sentidas sob as vestimentas de algodão.

 

Milo foi o primeiro a separar os lábios para poder respirar e assim que o fez, encostou sua testa na do amante, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. Não havia a necessidade de dizer nada - ele mesmo temia que se dissesse algo, poderia acabar com aquele momento; não confiava em sua própria voz naquele instante. Afastou-se um pouco, tirando a franja que caía no rosto de Camus, aproveitando para mover os cabelos acobreados que estavam nos ombros do ruivo, conseguindo assim ter uma visão do pescoço e do ombro do outro homem para assim poder explorar a pele exposta com seus lábios, ouvindo um gemido rouco escapando da boca do francês. Beijava, lambia e mordiscava a pele alva, deixando-a vermelha. Camus aproveitou a investida para poder desamarrar as laterais da túnica do grego e assim expor o corpo torneado que tanto desejava. Desvencilhou-se um pouco dos lábios de Milo para retirar a peça de uma vez e aproveitou para despir-se também, revelando estar totalmente nu por baixo da longa túnica azul que vestia. Milo sentiu seu coração acelerar diante de tal visão e, após admirá-lo por alguns segundos, retirou a boxer preta que trajava.

 

Os corpos se encontraram mais uma vez, peles eriçadas pelo contato e luxúria; as ereções roçando em contato direto e lábios sendo tomados, sem pressa alguma. Milo, ainda beijando Camus, caminhou até a cama, sentando-se e trazendo o ruivo para junto de si, fazendo-o sentar em seu colo. Continuaram com os beijos e Camus movia seus quadris em movimentos circulares, esfregando seu membro enrijecido no de Milo e arrancando gemidos do loiro. Após algum tempo nessa dança, Camus tomou as mãos do grego, deslizando-as por seu tronco e deixando uma das mãos do amante em sua cintura e levando a outra até suas costas, indicando ao grego o que queria.

 

Ainda com o francês em seu colo, Milo levantou-se cuidadosamente para virar-se e deitar Camus na cama, respirando fundo ao observar que o amante personificava a luxúria: os cabelos ruivos em desarranjo, os lábios avermelhados e inchados pelos beijos trocados, os olhos entreabertos. O grego mordeu os próprios lábios diante de tal imagem, ignorando o próprio membro que parecia endurecer ainda mais e, sem hesitação alguma, segurou as pernas de Camus, ajoelhando-se entre as mesmas e trilhando um caminho de beijos, lambidas e mordidas no torso do outro, roçando seu baixo ventre contra o do francês. Ambos deliciavam-se naquela fricção, até que Milo começou a descer seus lábios, sugando um dos mamilos de Camus enquanto os dedos da mão esquerda brincavam com o outro; logo, os lábios davam atenção ao outro mamilo e então continuou descendo, ajoelhando-se no chão e colocando os pés de Camus sobre seus ombros. Esfregava o rosto nas coxas do francês, vez ou outra beijando-as e ignorando os pedidos do outro para que tomasse seu sexo em sua boca.

 

"Ah, Camus, adoro quando você implora!"

 

A resposta do francês não veio, fora interrompida quando Milo separou suas nádegas e lambeu sua entrada. O grego sentia os movimentos do amante, contorcendo-se de prazer com aquela carícia íntima; segurou as mãos do francês, que teimavam em descer e masturbar-se. Após algum tempo, procurou pelo lubrificante e, depois de despejar uma quantidade generosa em sua mão e lambuzar os dedos, atendeu brevemente os apelos do ruivo, masturbando-o e logo deixando o membro do francês para prepará-lo. Três dedos e vários xingamentos em diversas línguas depois, Milo levantou-se, ajeitando Camus em seus diversos travesseiros. O francês tinha o rosto e o corpo em tons avermelhados, os lábios ainda inchados pelas mordidas que ele mesmo se infligia.

 

"Camus, minhas mãos estão escorregadias demais, você pode abrir e colocar a camisinha em mim…?"

"Não, não precisamos disso hoje."

 

Sem dar tempo para o grego processar o que dissera, Camus despejou um pouco de lubrificante em sua mão, massageando o pênis do loiro e, com suas pernas, tratou de puxar o grego contra o seu corpo, deixando que Milo se alinhasse em sua entrada, tomando seus lábios e penetrando-o. O grego precisou de um momento para se acostumar ao corpo do amante e então começou a movimentar os quadris, num vai e vem limitado até que o francês também movia os próprios quadris, encorajando-o a acelerar o ritmo.

 

Por várias vezes, Milo sentiu-se perto do orgasmo e cessou seus movimentos. Camus aproveitou um desses momentos para virá-los na cama, deixando que o grego saísse de dentro dele. Sentou-se no colo de Milo e inclinou-se sobre o corpo moreno, beijando a pele e seguindo em direção ao rosto do outro, tomando seus lábios delicadamente. As mãos do grego percorriam seu torso, acariciando-o.

 

"Podemos recomeçar…?"

 

Milo assentiu com a cabeça, levando a mão ao próprio membro, alinhando-o mais uma vez com a entrada de Camus, que lentamente desceu os quadris e sentiu-se penetrado por Milo. Os olhares não se desgrudavam, Camus continuou cavalgando Milo até perceber que a respiração do grego falhava e, antes do loiro finalmente deixar-se gozar, Camus encostou sua testa na do grego, sussurrando palavras quase incompreensíveis.

 

Sentiu as mãos calejadas de Milo segurando sua cintura, forçando-o para baixo. Instintivamente, mexia os quadris em movimentos circulares, sentindo o membro do grego pulsando dentro de si; pegou uma das mãos do grego em sua cintura e levou à boca, umedecendo-a com saliva. Milo então levou a mão ao membro de Camus, procurando pelo feixe de nervos abaixo da glande do ruivo e massageando-o ali, até senti-lo contraindo-se em seu membro e o líquido quente escorrendo em sua mão.

 

Precisaram de algum tempo até que as respirações voltassem ao normal, tempo que Camus não queria que se esvaísse; que a luta que travariam em questão de horas não fosse iminente, que o sentimento dentro do peito que ele sentia não fosse amargo como uma despedida. Sentiu os dedos de Milo traçando algo em suas costas e não precisou concentrar-se muito para sentir as palavras tracejadas.

 

"Pour toujours..."

 

Levantou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios e deixando qualquer dúvida de lado ao notar os olhos azuis de Milo, marejados. Beijaram-se mais e mais vezes e recomeçaram a dança - tinham até o amanhecer para criar memórias e estarem em um faz-de-conta onde só os dois importavam.

  
  


-OOOO-

 

_ It’s a fragile thing, this life we lead _ __   
_ If I think too much I can’t get over _ __   
_ Whelmed by the grace, by which we live our lives _ _   
_ __ With death over our shoulders

 

"Milo, eu preciso descer até Libra!"

"Camus, eu senti um cosmo e o seu em direção de Gêmeos, o quê você fez?"

 

Camus nunca perdia a compostura em uma batalha, vê-lo deixando a própria Casa e descendo até uma outra que não tinha um guardião certamente chamou a atenção de Milo.

 

"Saga usou o Outra Dimensão em dois cavaleiros, Hyoga estava entre esses cavaleiros… eu preciso…"

"Desça, Camus."

 

As pessoas que conheciam Camus intimamente tinham ciência da pessoa que ele era: o exterior poderia ser um esquife de gelo, o coração estava longe de ser gelado. Milo sabia o quanto Camus prezava pelas vidas daqueles garotos que foram treinados por ele, o quanto ele se orgulhava por eles. Milo sabia o quanto a morte de Isaak afetara Camus, o quanto ele teve que se manter forte para não perder Hyoga também. Existiam coisas que ultrapassavam o relacionamento mestre-pupilo: havia o respeito, o orgulho e o afeto, e esses sentimentos eram mútuos; Camus era apegado aos garotos. Qualquer que fosse o plano de Camus para Hyoga, Milo confiaria cegamente no Cavaleiro de Aquário.

 

Sentou-se nos degraus externos da Casa de Escorpião, esperando pelo regresso de Camus. Quando o mesmo voltou, notou os olhos úmidos do ruivo, a expressão triste e a postura de derrota.

 

"Milo, eu… eu interferi no golpe de Saga, desviando Hyoga para a Casa de Libra. Eu precisava salvá-lo… Quando perdi o Isaak, não sabia o que fazer. Eu tive raiva pela situação, tive raiva de Hyoga mas, ao mesmo tempo… ele era uma criança que viu a mãe morrer para salvá-lo, ele não escolheu ser um cavaleiro porque quis, assim como muitos de nós.. Não poderia deixá-lo sofrer, especialmente quando eu conheço todo o potencial dele e sei que o ideal dele é o certo."

 

Milo não conseguia dizer nada, aquela era a primeira vez que via Camus transtornado por uma batalha. Respirou fundo, levantando-se dos degraus e indo na direção de Camus, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos do companheiro e trazendo-o para o aconchego de seus braços. Tinha a consciência de que aquela situação, no meio de uma batalha onde companheiros de luta estavam perdendo suas vidas, era no mínimo estranha, mas havia algo dentro dele que pedia para que confortasse o outro cavaleiro - talvez fosse por causa do relacionamento que ambos possuíam, mas a verdade é que a cena apertou o coração do grego de uma maneira que alguns pensamentos que ele estava evitando voltassem à sua mente.

 

Camus se acalmou em questão de minutos, abraçando Milo uma última vez. Não se preocupando em demonstrar sua vulnerabilidade, não se desculpou pelas lágrimas e, sem pensar duas vezes, tomou os lábios do grego e, antes de desvencilhar-se dos braços fortes do Cavaleiro de Escorpião, esfregou o rosto no do loiro, inalando o perfume dele, memorizando tudo o que podia naquele curto espaço de tempo. Sentiu Milo segurando sua mão esquerda, levando-a à sua armadura, por cima do próprio coração.

"Eu te amo, Camus."

"Eu também te amo, Milo."

 

Milo virou-se, vendo o sorriso de Camus pela última vez, antes do mesmo correr pelo oitavo templo em direção à Casa de Aquário.

 

-OOOO-

 

"Você entendeu, Camus? Deixar o garoto vivo representa uma humilhação para ele! Se eu não poupar a vida de Hyoga, estarei considerando o rapaz um verdadeiro cavaleiro! Então, usarei todas as minhas forças para acabar com a vida de Hyoga, creio que ele é digno de ser meu adversário! Ouviu, Camus?"

 

As palavras de Milo fizeram com que Camus se lembrasse do encontro que tivera com Saga, dias antes da invasão do Santuário: havia uma lição a ser ensinada e, de certa maneira, Camus sentia-se aliviado que Milo também havia entendido seu plano. O Cavaleiro de Aquário conhecia a força e a destreza do companheiro, assim como conhecia a força e a persistência de Hyoga.

 

"Estou orgulhoso que você tenha percebido que o Hyoga é um ser incrível, Milo. Hyoga, eu sei que mesmo morto você continuará lutando… Por Athena, por seus amigos… Obrigado, Milo."

 

Camus agradecia Milo, mas sabia que se Hyoga não percebesse o que seria lhe ensinado, o caminho poderia ser outro - a batalha com Milo terminou em um empate, Hyoga já havia percebido que, para seguir em frente, precisava elevar seu cosmo ao máximo para, assim, lutar em pé de igualdade com um cavaleiro de ouro.

 

O Cavaleiro de Aquário também sabia que ensinar a técnica máxima acarretaria em sérias consequências, tanto para ele quanto para o seu pupilo, mas não pensaria tanto nisso agora - Milo conseguiria sentir sua aflição através do seu cosmo e ele não queria que fosse dessa maneira, não deveria ser assim.

\----

 

_ Want you to know, that should I go _ __   
_ I always loved you, held you high above, true. _ _   
_ __ I study your face, the fear goes away.

 

Como previsto, a batalha entre Hyoga e ele fora intensa: o russo precisava aprender a controlar seu cosmo e, quando o fez, o fez em choque - Hyoga estava fora de si, os vários fatores culminaram em um choque no garoto, que em momento algum, desistiu. O frio gerado pelo impacto de dois cosmos extremamente gelados das duas Execuções Auroras - a de Hyoga alcançando o zero absoluto - atingiu Camus em cheio.

 

Orgulhoso de seu pupilo, Camus agradeceu Hyoga e, com pesar, desculpou-se por não ter forças para ajudar o pupilo a seguir em frente. Antes de cair, sentiu a angústia no cosmo de Milo.

"Milo… não há tempo, me desculpe... _ latria mu _ . Existem tantas coisas que eu queria te dizer, mas… eu sempre te amei e isso não vai mudar, nem agora e nem nunca."

"Camus, Camus, por favor…"

"S’agapó, Milo…"

"S’agapó, Camus. Pour toujour et à jamais."

 

_ The fear goes away _

Ainda sentia a dor no cosmo de Milo, mas tentou focar em outras coisas, memórias boas que tinha - sorriu, a maioria delas envolvia um certo escorpiano com um sorriso maroto e olhos tão azuis quanto o oceano. Se perderia naqueles olhos e naquele sorriso uma última vez.

_   
_ _ The fear goes away. _

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


 

  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \----
> 
> “Glike mu” = meu querido, em grego  
> “Je vais t’aimer pour toujours” = te amarei para sempre, em francês
> 
> “Pour toujour et à jamais” = para todo o sempre, em francês.
> 
> “S’agapó” = eu te amo, em grego
> 
> “Latria mu” = meu adorado, em grego. Geralmente é usado para demonstrar admiração profunda por alguém.
> 
> Sparring é uma sessão de luta, treinamento.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: - Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, assim como seus personagens, não me pertencem. São propriedades de Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation.
> 
> — A música usada nesta songfic, "Sirens", é de propriedade da banda Pearl Jam. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jZBwyG7HPs )
> 
> — A fic não está betada, portanto, quaisquer erros gramaticais são meus (e serão corrigidos).
> 
> — A fic era para um desafio no facebook, mas a vida real resolveu atrapalhar meus planos e, quase três meses depois do final do prazo, ela está aqui. Gostaria de agradecer a coelha linda da marida, Theka Tsukishiro, e Isamu H Ikeda pela força e por não me deixarem desistir dessa fic. Obrigada! ♥


End file.
